


Avengers Assemble

by evansstan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-ish, Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansstan/pseuds/evansstan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky decides, that he doesn't like Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers Assemble

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only thing I have ever written, and probably I won't ever do it again. I am not a writer.  
> English is not my first language, so there's that.  
> I have written this one 10 minutes ago because it's Christmas and I love Stucky.  
> So merry Christmas, guys!

Bucky decides, that he doesn't like Christmas. Technically it's his first since the whole Winter Soldier thing happened. The first one he feels like himself. More or less so. But he already knows he doesn't like it. It's too many excited people, too many cheerful voices and everybody seems happy. Happiness makes him internally unstable, it's the feeling he hasn't yet learned to fully understand. Or ever. 

Steve invited the whole Avengers gang over to their home. Though it was Stark's idea in the first place. It's too crowded. Sure, Steve asked if he was okay with it, and he said yes, because he actually gets along with everybody, but not all of them at once.

It's already dark outside and it's snowing, which he finds beautiful, and decides to go outside for a while later. With a glass of wine maybe. He likes wine. He sticks to the coffee now, sitting in an armchair by the fireplace. The soft methodical crackling of the fire calms his mind.

Natasha and Clint are decorating the tree in the corner of the living room. They whisper something from time to time, throw fleeting glances at him and giggle, which is kind of annoying, but also cute as fuck. Bucky knows they are not a thing, but he thinks they should be. They seem happy around each other. 

„Will somebody help me out here, please?“ - Tony cries out, desperately trying to attach weird ass Stark-Tech lightning to their ceiling.

Pepper looks up from her tablet to where Tony is struggling with one too many wires and laughs softly at him. 

„I will help you with it, my friend.“ - Thor says, enthusiastically standing up from the sofa he was cuddling with Jane on a second ago. He must be really bored, Bucky thinks to himself.

Tony doesn't seem so cheerful about the idea of an asgardian God playing with his very expensive high-tech toys, but rolls his eyes and mutters: „Fine. But don't touch anything.“ Thor just dumbly stares at him.

Bruce is cooking dinner in the kitchen. It smells delicious in their whole appartament and might in fact be the only thing this evening Bucky is looking forward to. And wine, of course. 

„Buck, you wanna come up here and help me set the table?“ - Steve's voice comes from the dining area. Bucky hears glass clinking, and he better hurry up before Steve smashes all the fine china he bought last month.

„Wow, Rogers, careful there! - he says, amused by the sight of his friend with an apron tied around his slim waist and an inhuman amount of dishes he's juggling with.

„Care to join?“ - Steve lifts one eyebrow at him, resolute expression on his face, and shoves all the dishes in Bucky's hands. On top of it lands an apron. „Suit up, Buck.“ 

He looks ridiculous with his metal arm and in an apron, but Steve smiles and his eyes crinkle a little, and he thinks, it's worth it. So he leaves it on. 

They are almost done with setting the table, when Tony's voice comes from the living room: „Hey, grandpas! Check this out.“ They both look at each other, shrug and decide to look what's all the fuss is about.

The Christmas tree is fully decorated and there're presents lying under it. Bucky panics for a second, he didn't buy anything for anyone. Steve follows his gaze, seems to read his thoughts, because he squeezes Bucky's hand and whispers into his ear: „Don't worry 'bout it, I got them stuff from both of us.“ And yet again, Steve's the one who has it all figured out, all under control, and it's not okay. So he makes a New Year's resolution right then and there: to take care of Steve like he used to.

„Ok, so“, - Tony starts. Everybody looks at them excited, which means, they are the only ones who have no idea what's about to come. „Get here, Cap. And you, Barnes, stand there.“ - He points to two spots on the floor in the middle of the room. Basically like an inch apart.

„Can't we just stay here?“ - he asks, because it sure as hell looks like a prank, judging by the unhealthy shining in Clint's eyes. Seriously, this man couldn't keep a poker-face even if his life depended on it. Natasha's face is perfectly expressionless, but he knows her too well, to see behind it.

„Please, friends, you have to see this.“ - Thor chimes in. There's undeniable amusement in his voice, and that can't be good. He liked him better bored.

They both get in the middle of the room.

„Ready?“ - Tony says. Bucky feels the need to roll his eyes, but just huffs. Steve smiles at him a little uncertain. „Jarvis, now!“

There's a lightning under their ceiling, like an actuall fucking ligthning, and if he's being honest, he's kinda impressed, then there's snow falling on all of them, not real snow but close enough. Everyone's cheering and laughing and Bucky finds himself laughing too and looking at Steve and Steve is looking at him, cheeks pink. 

And then there's something else hitting Bucky on the head. They shoot their gazes up. And well, fuck. It's a mistletoe.

„Seriously, guys?“ - Steve's voice sounds kind of embarrassed. He shouldn't be embarrassed. They should be.

„It's a tradition.“ - Natasha isn't even trying to act indifferent. Bucky thinks, he doesn't like them anymore. Along with the Christmas. „Come on, just do it!“ She smirks.

„It is kinda tradition, Buck.“ - Steve mutters looking at the floor in front of him. Bucky can't see his face properly, but he knows Steve's blushing. And maybe he's blushing a little too. And maybe he wanted to kiss Steve for a while now, but he doesn't need audience for that. He muses for a second to throw them all out, but then there are lips on his lips, full and soft, and his breath hitches in his throat, his legs suddenly turning to jelly, and his mind races a mile a minute. It's chaste and too quick. Steve is about to pull away, when he's finally able to catch up to it, both of his hands going up to Steve's back, pressing him closer, moving his lips just a little to have a better angle. And it's like all of his dreams he never really new he had, come true. And Steve moans into his mouth, with occasiolnal: „Bucky“ between kisses, and it might be his favorite holiday of the year.

„Wow. Get a room!“ - Tony shrieks. And they break apart a little shocked and panting. Steve's face is reddening by the minute and Bucky can't think straight.

„How about we leave you to it“, - Natasha suggests. „Go get more wine or something, and be back in an hour, or two?“ She narrows her eyes at them appraisingly. „Yeah, we'll come back in two.“

Before either Bucky or Steve are able to react to it, everybody's out like a wind and there's just two of them and it's suddenly too quiet. Except for the fire still crinking in the fireplace.

„So,“ - Steve starts. „About that.“

„Yeah.“ - Bucky agrees, looking everywhere but at his friend.

And then Steve's laughing. It's a little bit insane, but genuine and very infectious. So Bucky laughs too. There's a hand on his chin, tilting his head up. His eyes meet Steve's, and the air in the room is much lighter now. He's still giggling. 

„Merry Christmas, Buck.“ - Steve says and pulls him in a kiss. 

Merry Christmas to me! - is the last thing he's a able to think.


End file.
